Frayed Connection
by XxHisLilLoverGirlxX
Summary: I'm itred of writing dumb ass summerys so just effing read it!


Summery: He betrayed her… they all betrayed her. Now she was frozen in time by her own elemental powers to stop the pain and a new quest is about to begin. It's up to her twin and two of her long lost cousins from three totally different worlds to save her. Can their bond be re-forged by precious time or has it been shattered beyond repair?

Prolog 

'_No… how could they do this to me?… No… I won't believe it! … No…__**no**__…'_ "**NO!!!!!!!!**" the girl screamed. 5 pairs of eyes watched in utter disbelief as there 'former friend' was engulfed in golden energy before covering herself in blinding light. Long ebony hair whipping around her tall frame, icy blue eyes closed in pain. Clawed hands clenched tightly drawing blood, spattering on the ground. When the light died down ice in the shape of flame surrounded her. The ice was smooth but cloudy so you couldn't see what lies within. At the base of the ice was polished opal with the words carved in:

Prophecy of Worlds and Powers 

_To free this girl you must show her you are worthy_

_For only 3 can release her from this terrible fate_

_For the people that sealed her no longer needed her_

_Two of distant family one identical to_

_These 3 must free her_

_Or all the worlds are doomed_

We know not what fatal catastrophe will befall them 

_But the 4 chosen ones must stop it_

_Or all will be lost_

_2 female both of noble blood_

_2 male both royalty_

_2 siblings identical to each other_

_Must make this not occur_

_4 royalty though 2 unknown_

_Must stop this deadly fate_

_But unknown to them there are several more_

_Whom they must not trust too late_

_Through each of the 4 come a few more_

_Though numbers not exact_

_The help you take_

_The love not lost_

_You must trust them_

_To see them as they are_

_For now my friend I let you go_

_This knowledge take to heart_

_For this poem you must know_

To set these few apart 

The five people who had been watching the woman were silent. Then suddenly a woman burst into tears. She had been one of the people forced to push her friend into this state of unconsciousness. Her dark brown hair shaking as she clung to a monk another of the womans' companions. The man was warring purple robes and had violet eyes. Was held in his left hand wile his right was covered in a black cloth held together with white prayer beads. The unconscious womans' 3rd companion sank to his knees dog-ears lying flat on his head as silver hair brushed the ground. Silent tears crashed against the hard earth slightly dampening his red kimono. The kid sitting on his shoulder let out a loud wail jumping to the ground and hugging a cream colored cat in front of his mothers frozen figure.

"Why did we have to do this Inuyasha?" the monk spoke to the man clad in red.

"The prophecy Miroku… it's all apart of the _other_ prophecy." The dog demon replied.

"But why _her_. Why not anyone else?!" the kid who had been sitting on his shoulder asked wild red hair frayed and pulled out of its blue ribbon. His pointed ears red with anger, fangs barred at the older demon before him.

"Because it was part of the _prophecy_ Shippo." He tried to explain to the fox demon.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULL SHIT!" the woman who had been clinging on for dear life to the monks' robes bellowed.

"Please calm down Sango!"

"Shut up monk! I've lost my entire family and now this stupid _hanayu_(half demon) took away my adopted sister too! I'm not going to let you liv-"

"Not going to let me what _tajaya_(sp?)(Demon slayer) not going to let me live to see another dawn? Face it Sango you can't beet me."

"SHUT UP!" everyone stared at Shippo "Were supposed to be friends! And look at you two fighting like the other was Naraku. You should be ashamed what would Kagome say?!"

"…You're right Shippo and I'm sorry Inuyasha. Kagome is gone and there is nothing we can do about it we should head home and try to move on… move on but not forget." Sango said looking at the crystal encased Kagome letting one last tear escape.

500 Years Later 

Prince Koenma was stamping papers at the abnormally large desk in his office when the double doors that led to the main part of the building burst open.

"What do you want now toddler?" a boy of about 15 years old stomped into the room. Short black hair gelled back and green school uniform tattered and beaten like he had just been in a fight.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?!" despite his status as a prince and overall job stature Koenma did indeed look like a toddler. His small height pacifier and baby cap that read Jr. only added to the effect. But if you looked past all that Koenma was actually around 550 years old! (Give or take a few years).

"That doesn't matter! You tore me from another date with Keiko and _I'm_ the one that has to take the beatings… not that you care or anything."

"You're right it doesn't matter to me but this is an emergency. One of the earth's most powerful defenders has disappeared. This is a picture of her," Koenma brought up the image of a young girl who looked to be about the age of 15. She had long black hair with red yellow and green streaks, her pale skin glowed as she flashed a flawlessly radiant smile on the screen, electric blue eyes rested on high cheekbones. There was a gasp herd from behind Koenma. He turned to see Yusuke staring at the portrait as if the girl had two heads. "Yusuke…**Yusuke**…YUSUKE!"

"WHAT?!"

"Why were you just staring at the picture like that?" for a few moments Yusuke didn't answer.

"That… that's my sister!"


End file.
